White roses and red dresses
by EmmaTwinkle
Summary: Hermione and Draco are friends, one day Draco has enough of pretending and wants to help her friend so he gets her over to slytherin and hope that a certain head of house will notice a change in the girl, a change so crucial that he is bound to help. But things go in a direction either Draco or hermione could have ever dreamed of
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighted. She laid on her back and just looked up at the roof. Her parents had died and she was now living with an uncle he was actually a pureblood. Though he did not treat her well.

" when will you be leaving again ?" A dark voice which clearly was drunk said from the door.

Hermione turned her head, it was her drunk uncle. " tomorrow, I have already packed and I will get a friend of mine to take me to the station" she said.

Her uncle nodded, though it could also just be him fading to sleep. Oh how hermione longed till she could use her magic like a grown up wizard. Though no, the government had actually made it so that instead of the age to be allowed to use magic when they were 17 they could not use it before they were 22. It was some kind of stupid law they wanted to try, of course there was exceptions, if you had a guardian, got married to someone 22 or over. And then the second exception Draco was one of them, because since his father worked at the ministry he was allowed to use it now, when he was only 16 or actually 16 and a half.

" that reminds me, I haven't sent him a birthday card yet" she thought and went to the desk, she made a small card out of parchment and glitter, old fashioned and childish but it was all she could do.

Yes, hermione granger the gryffindor princess and golden girl was sending Draco Malfoy the Slytherin prince the deatheater boy in making. A birthday card. They were friends.

For hermione it was almost surreal, he had seen her after she had an encounter with her drunk uncle, which meant she was beaten and abused, and after what Draco told her, she had been quite a scary sight, he had never seen anyone who had looked like that, not even Harry and he had been tormented by his family for years, or technically he had it easy, as he was only neglected and did not get much to eat, and all he did was to either complain about Voldemort or the Dursley's.

No one except Draco knew she had lost her parents, and even though it felt as if she had lost them recently it had been a long time ago, her parents died in a car crash when they had tried to park the car in rush hour - they had dropped hermione and her stuff off first by the station - in their first year. But since she had not said anything and no one had actually never seen her parents then that was ok.

Hermione took a look in the mirror, she had black hair with green and silver stripes in it. Though only Draco knew it, as she had a wig on normally while at school hermione remembered when her mother had said she would have scared the new classmates with her hair so she had been the one to get her the wig, and since then, she had always used it.

After putting on the makeup she needed to cover up any scratches she had gotten, she went out the door with her card in hand.

" happy late birthday Draco " she said and gave him a hug when he had opened the door.

" thanks Mione" he muttered and took a look at her.

" your uncle hit you again ? Man why don't you move away from him and live with me and my parents ? " he commented, even though he knew hermione would give him the same answer as ever.

" no I can't, if I do then it will cause an uproar at the school, as you know no one in the entire school knows we are friends and have been since first grade.. How did you even get in my room anyway?" She said

" I've told you this many times, I tested out my broom and it came out of control and so I crashed in your window thankfully it was open, it was the books of yours that was painful.. Thanks for fixing my nose that time by the way" he said and laughed

" well luckily magic at school is allowed, since my uncle would never give permission to let me use magic outside of school like you can, besides everyone believes that I live with my muggle parents thus they can't sign the papers needed to give me access to use magic outside of the school" she said

" why don't you come in for a bit, I have some dark arts books you might want to check out, and mom made hot chocolate " he said and grinned

" books and chocolate, I have never touched a book in my life sure I will come in" she said in a mock voice before she entered the door, hermione was glad that the malfoys lived a few blocks by her uncles house, as far as she understood dracos parents had been thrilled to move as they had learned Draco had gotten a friend, a smart friend too. They actually did not care that she was a muggleborn or because of her uncle she was half blood. But nevertheless just like she and Draco they had to put up and act,


	2. Chapter 2

After having read the books that Draco had found to her, and drunk up all the hot chocolate that mrs. Malfoy wanted to give her she went home.

" are you sure you will manage ?" Dracos words echoed in her head, sure she would manage she was Hermione Granger. There was nothing she could do better than to manage.

Upon entering the house she heard sounds. It was her uncle and this week's call girl. Hermione wondered how people could stand him, but then again he had money, and these days people would do anything to get money.

Hermione took her trunk and went over to Draco's house. Her uncle had of course destroyed her clothes and beat her, thankfully he had not touched her face this time as she had to be out in public, but the rest of her body now had huge marks, some of them still bleeding. Aside from the old scars. This time he had been a lot worse than before so it was difficult to walk without wincing.

" ok I'm ready, shall we apperate ?" She asked

Draco took one look at her and could almost guess what had happened, though the clothes was the most obvious as they practically screamed that something had happened.

" yeah soon.. Mom laid out some clothes on the guest bed, and before you ask. No I don't know how she found out your size in anything " Draco said quietly.

" use the backdoor, Blaise is here, so with the clothes there is a portkey which will get you to the station. I will take your trunk, so when you get on the train I will find you and make up an excuse to give you your trunk, and if anyone asks.." Draco stopped when he noticed Hermione's look.

" if anyone actually are going to ask, then say you just went in the wrong wall or something" he muttered.

For Draco it was a mystery that her so called friends did not notice things like this, because now Hermione had developed a fear and distrust towards every male, except him but he guessed the only reason that had happened was because he had been with her at her parents funeral. She had always had the distrust and fear but now it had been even more noticeable, or it should be.

Hermione stood on the platform and looked for Harry and Ron, she wore a green t shirt with black butterflies and had a black skirt and black heels.

" Harry, Ron " hermione exclaimed as she saw them.

" hey Hermione, how was your summer" Harry asked and pushed his glasses further back onto his nose.

" very good" she said and smiled slightly.

They went and sat down in one of the compartments, when suddenly the door slid open and an angry Draco stood in the door.

" Granger, your trunk got together with mine, please keep a look on your things, I would hate to have to disinfect my things more than I already do because it's been in touch with your trunk" he sat her trunk down on the floor, with a loud thud, before he disappeared to his own compartment.

" what was that about ?" Ron asked

Hermione had to raise her eyebrows, had he not heard what Draco had just said ?

" I don't know " hermione simply said and shrugged before looking out through the window as Ron and Harry started to play chess.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon it was time to go off the train, Ron had won the game as usual. Hermione had to scoff at them behind their backs. She wondered how Harry had not seen the huge flaws that Ron had in his chess game, hermione was a devoted player of chess and could have beaten Ron easily but she had learned that the little the people knew about you the better it was.

Soon they had arrived at the school, everyone sat down on their usual spots, except for hermione, she went to the spot closest to the exit. Both because it was easier to get to the bathroom, and because it was the farthest she could walk at this point without making it obvious something was up.

Severus Snape sat at the slytherin table, he had stopped sitting at the teachers table because of the divination teacher but also so he could keep a closer eye on what happened around him.

He really liked the change that had been done, before all the houses was eating at the same time and it had been four tables, now it was only the gryffindor and slytherins, they had transferred every bloody hufflepuff to Durmstang to teach them to be tougher, and every damn Ravenclaw to that fancy French school to teach them how to be pretty and petite.

" what's with granger ?" Draco asked and he thought for a moment that he had seen worry or maybe even guilt in the boy's eyes.

" a fight with her friends maybe" Snape said as he looked at hermione eating her food silently instead of blabbering as the other of her peers, he sneered towards Harry before returning to his food.

Draco looked at his head of house and professor, it seemed like he had to change tactic.

" she seems ill, " he said and somehow faith had it so that she actually only got to grab the handle of the door before she puked.

" did you do something Draco ?" He asked and raised his eyebrows, Draco shaked his head. " I only gave her the trunk, the conductor had given me her trunk as well. Stupid mistake by a stupid muggle. " he answered

" great it seems like he noticed something is wrong now" he thought and did a happy dance in his mind.

" must be her period" Snape commented calmly before he went to his dorm, as the dinner had ended.

Crab who had heard what Snape had said, actually placed the chicken he had just taken and had been about to eat, away. He had seen granger had taken chicken so he would not touch it, who knew maybe all the chicken was bad.

Hermione did not say anything, she simply waited til she was finished throwing up, before she used magic to clean it up.

" guys I head up to bed, I don't feel so well" hermione muttered, the boys did not even look up to see her, they just answered with a half hearted "good night. "

When hermione had gotten up to her room she had noticed there was a letter on her bed, there was a red dragon that blew flames, on the front.

She smiled slightly, and opened the letter,

" I'm here if there is anything, if you need a potion or something tell me and I will get Snape to brew something. A friend"

Hermione knew that the friend was Draco.

When she laid down in bed that night the last thoughts she had before she went to sleep was. " thank you Draco for being my friend, your the only one I can trust"


	4. Chapter 4

Draco laid in his bed, he could not sleep.

" Threvor have taken it to far now, she can barley eat" he thought and dragged a hand through his hair. He had not one single idea of how he could make Snape notice that something was up.

hell, he even thought she was only on her period, he had to admit that when he saw his mother everytime she had her period she was in a bad mood and did not want to talk to anyone but she never threw up, she had when she had been pregnant with his brother though he had died when he was two.

" why aren't you sleeping Draco ?" Blaise asked and frowned

" I just can't" Draco answered blankly.

" hey did you notice something weird with granger today at the dinner ?" He asked

Draco had to roll his eyes, his best pureblood friend noticed something was wrong but his own professor, and head of house had not.

" life sucks" Draco muttered and rolled over to his stomach trying to get some sleep.

Hermione screamed again and again as her uncle hit her, but she could do nothing other than to take it, he had tied her hands tightly behind her back and she could feel the rope dig into her skin. As always he had no reason to hit her, but that did not stop him from doing anything.

When he got tired of beating her, he pushed her hard down onto the stone floor and dropped his pants.

Hermione woke up with a blood curling scream. She let her hands go over every part of her body, checking that she still had the same clothes as when she had gone to bed, the marks on her wrists was barely visible. But they were there.

" it was just a nightmare " she chanted in her head, rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears. " it was just a nightmare"

The slytherins all woke up with a startle, Goyle was even close to a heart attack.

" what was that ?" He asked

Draco got a dark look over his face. " Granger" he answered

The boys looked at each-other, they had a unspeakable agreement to not care about the Gryffindors and to just let them be in trouble, but when someone screamed like that in the middle of the bloody night and it was even someone like granger, then it was something in need to be investigating.

They stood up from their beds and started to walk to the portrait hole,

" where are you going?" Snape asked and frowned, he stood in the entrance to his dorm clad in only his nightclothes.

" to check on granger she screamed like they do in those muggle horror movies " Goyle said, he was still pale.

" very well, but I will detect points" Snape said and ushered them out, when the boys were out of sight. He allowed his emotions to show, he was actually scared. People never screamed like that unless there was some terrifying experience, and he should know as he had been beaten by his stepfather. He remembered all the nightmares he had, how he had trouble eating as he had gotten to many kicks in his stomach.

" but that is not the reason with granger, it's just a nightmare that she failed a test " he muttered to himself as he poured a cup of fire whiskey which he drank in one gulp.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco barged straight into the gryffindor tower. And to Hermione's room.

" how could you barge right in to the gryffindor towers ?" Blaise asked

" granger stupidly enough wrote the password to the gryffindor tower on a piece of paper and dropped it so I picked it up and that's how I know " Draco said

" watch out for Gryffindors " he muttered

Draco entered hermiones room. " mione calm down, I'm here " he muttered and stroked her hair softly, he had always thought of her as his younger sister, so he felt he had to protect her when she was in trouble.

" it's alright, I'm here " he chanted softly. Hermione kept on crying, though it slowly subsided into soft sobs.

" can you sleep with me tonight Draco ?" She asked

" you know I can't do that mione, we are not at my parent's house, but don't worry I think that there might be some kind of solution, it seemed like Snape was a bit worried but I don't know. So I will do some research finding a way to get you to slytherin "

The next day Draco went to the library to see if he could find anything that could help him with getting hermione transferred.

He looked through many books, until he found a book he knew that his family had donated to the school.

" is that a paper ?" He thought and carefully picked out the little paper piece from the book lining. He out folded it and started to read

I can't believe it, I got a little girl. Draco was so happy that he had finally gotten a little sister, Hermione Malfoy. But sadly we had to give her away because of the dark lord was getting over his head with power. I had to obliviate Draco but I think he still has a feeling that he has a little sister.

Draco blinked he truly had a little sister, and his little sister had been staying at that bastard for so long.

He ran up to the owlery, he would need some answers if his plan was to work.

Dear mom

Is this true ? If so I would need a birth certificate to prove it

Love Draco

Draco placed the piece of paper he had found in the book with the message and tied it to his owls leg.

Then he went to find Snape.

" professor Snape if I had a sister, would she be in slytherin ?" Draco asked as he looked at Snape as he sat by his desk correcting papers.

" yes I guess so, why do you ask ? As long as I have known you, you never had a sister"

" say if I had and she was in Gryffindor would she be transferred to slytherin ?"

" yes in theory, but that would mean that you would actually have a sister "

" now go you can't be late for class " Snape added

Draco nodded and went out, it was time for transfiguration lessons.


	6. Chapter 6

( still need a beta reader for all of my fanfics, if interested then pm me )

Dear Draco

Yes, it's true you have a little sister, and it's the one you've known as Hermione granger, it destroyed my heart to look at her all this time, but I had no other choice and I do hope that it comes a time where you will understand that Draco.

Love mother

Draco looked at the note over and over again, he had troubles believing that it was true but then again all the signs was there, she had her mother's hair, contrary to what everyone believed then his mother had black hair, not blonde. She dyed it every month.

But how had he not seen it. Well it did not matter now, what was important was that he could possibly fix this.

With the letter in his hand he went to Snape, he sat by the fireplace, a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. It seemed that he would drink all the time now every hour of the day " ever since she screamed" he thought.

He silently handed Snape the letter.

" I shall see what I can do Draco but I can't promise it will be that easy as I may have suggested earlier " Snape said as he looked up at him.

Draco nodded, he could not wait to tell Hermione the good news. He went towards the gryffindor tower, hoping to see her on the way out, but what met him was a shock. He knew that Gryffindors were cruel but this, this was downright bad and evil, even for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was shocked when he found Hermione. " hermione, are you ok, can you hear me ?"

She was beaten, blood was running from her temple, and various parts of her body. Bruises was forming around her neck. Draco was to horrified to even look for anything more.

" oh what have they done, they shall pay for hurting my baby sister" Draco snarled, tears was running down his cheeks.

" hang in there mione, I will get Snape he shall help" he said and started to run " at least I hope" he muttered to himself once he was a bit away from her.

" good gracious.. This was done by Gryffindors, I won't believe it, even the dark lord would not have done things like this, at least he would have been kind enough to let them die." Snape murmured. He had moved hermione to his chambers with the help of some house elfs.

" will she be alright ?" Draco asked as he tried to calm himself down.

" I hope so at least, but time will show, I just hope she have inherited your mothers fast healing" Snape murmured

" I've heard that Hermione was an animagus, would that help her.. I mean if we could get the school to believe voldemort took her, then let her stay with you as your new pet ? Just til she has recovered of course " Draco said softly, he had his hands in his hair, thinking.

Snape took a deep breath. " I agree, we shall do that, but only if she is alive and with these injuries I highly doubt it" he said and looked at him.

" but please Draco go get some sleep, I shall watch over your little sister" he added

When Draco was out of the room, he sat down and a single tear went down his cheek.

Draco had told him what had been said in the letter that his mother had written years ago, and what he had gotten as a reply to the question if Hermione was his sister. He had even seen Draco show him, by removing the spells that kept the wig in place, even though he did not want to think very much of it, Hermione was beautiful. She had been even when she had worn the wig, but when he saw how she really looked, she was absolutely stunning.

" at least, if you survive this.. You are in slytherin, and under my care" he muttered and kissed her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**( thank you so much to Bella stewart 11 for helping me with editing this chapter, you are wonderful, I can't wait to continue working with you as my beta reader for this fanfic. Again thanks a lot :) ;) ) **

Draco couldn't get any sleep that night.

In his mind the event that had happened was repeated every time he closed his eyes.

He wondered what kind of animagus Hermione was, he had heard rumours that she was a falcon or a lion, hell he had even heard her animagus was a duck.

Draco sighed and did something he had never thought he would do as long as he lived - go to McGonagall in the middle of the night.

" Mr. Malfoy what in the world are you doing here ? Any questions regarding the curfew ?" She asked Draco even thought he heard a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

" I just had a question... About something else."

" Mr. Malfoy things like that are better to be directed to your head of house, not me, I'm sure that Severus is more competent to tell you about the.. Stiffness you would get at times like that " she said, her cheeks had a bit of colour.

" Oh no not that Professor, I assure you it's not that.. I just want to become an animagus and I wanted to get help from Granger as I've heard she is one, but I just wanted to know what kind of animagus she is."

McGonagall looked from side to side, before leaning closer and whispering to him.

" She is a shifter."

" What ?" Draco hissed, he had heard about shifters, but they were extremely rare, but then again it would be no surprise if she was the one to be it.

" Yes. She is a kitten normally, but becomes a snake if she gets angry... Personally I think this is very strange," McGonagall said.

_"That's what you think, you don't know anything about her because she is my little sister"_ he thought.( But he got to know one little thing, mention anything that had to do with Granger - or Malfoy as she really was - and the old witch would babble like a parrot.

After talking to McGonagall he ran back to Snape's quarters, he did not want to have problems with Mrs. Norris or Filch for being out after curfew.

" She is a shifter," he said silently so that he could talk to Snape without disturbing Hermione further as he wanted her so badly to survive.


	9. Chapter 9

Snape looked at him and tilted his head to the side. 

" A shifter, " he whispered. His eyes was twinkling slightly and suddenly he laughed like a mad man. Draco had to admit that he got a bit scared.

" I can't believe I have not noticed, what are her forms?"

" A kitten normally and a snake when she is angry," Draco answered still a bit unsure of the man, he now was sure had lost his mind.

" It's nothing Draco, I just find it funny as I'm an animagus myself so I find it strange that I could not notice that she was a shifter," Snape explained as he sensed that the boy was tense.

" What's your animagus, Snape?" He asked

" I'm a carpet viper. It's a type of snake, the kind that is responsible for the majority of snake related deaths in the world, this kind of viper uses a hemotoxin similar to that of the boomslang. Unfortunately most of the bites occur in areas that lack muggle medical facilities, meaning that it occurs in the wizarding world so the victims slowly bleed to death over the course of several weeks." He explained as he noted the questioning look in Draco's eyes.

" Can you teach me to be an animagus ?" Draco asked

Snake nodded slightly " When your sister is alright, if she will ever be though"

" what do you mean? "

"It seems like the Gryffindors left her to die, brutally and cruelly at that, but I've managed to fix most of it, the only problem is that her back is broken, and I don't know if i can fix it."

" What do you mean? You can't fix her? Your a damn bloody wizard why can't you just make up a spell or something?"

" Draco it's not that simple. In things like thess the muggles are the geniuses, so if you want to save your sister then find a bloody way to get us to the muggle world this instant," Snape roared.

Draco shrunk back in fear. He had promised himself to not go back to the muggle world, or technically he had promised his school self - the part of him that was all an act- to not go to the muggle world, and now he had no choice if he wanted to keep his sister.

" Fine. Can you apparate us to London? " Draco said hesitantly.

" Grab my coat"

" NOW, while your little sister still has a chance!" Snape added roaring as it seemed like Draco was frozen like ice.


	10. Chapter 10

" So what are we looking for?" Draco asked and tilted his head.

"A back brace. It will support her back, but of course then she needs to have a neck brace as well."

" Why? Why a neck brace? It's only her back that is hurt... Right."

" Just calm down Draco," Snape said and awkwardly hugged the boy.

"It's just to help adjust the pressure so there won't be any problems" he told him quietly.

Draco nodded, he was going to find one for his baby sister. He would find it. He just had to.

-Snape apparated them back to Hogwarts.

" Hermione, are you alright? " Snape asked.

" I think so.. " Hermione answered weakly and tried to sit back up.

" Miss Malfoy.." Snape started.

" What?.. Malfoy?.. Professor I'm not a Malfoy I'm a Granger. "

" No your not Mione, you're my little sister." Draco said and showed Hermione the same evidence he had shown to Snape earlier.

Hermione gaped. "Ok then... What was it you tried to tell me Professor before I so rudely interrupted you?"

" You can't sit up as your.. 'fellow' classmates have given you a very hard time, to put it lightly, so you need to wear a back brace."

" Strangely enough it has a neck brace too." Draco commented.

" I know what a back brace is Draco."

" Well, you need to have it under your clothes " Snape said awkardly as he rubbed his neck.

" Why?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

" I suppose if you want to make everyone know you have a broken back then you can have it over your clothes but then you would have to get someone to help you get out of the back brace every time you have to change clothes" Snape said.

" Can't I just make it invisible ?"

" No, sadly that will only work on the neck brace. But when you change into your animagus form then neither the back brace or the neck brace will show."

" Ok.."

"Shall I help you?" Draco asked.

" Mr Malfoy the whole school knows of your certain reputation so please go to class and tell McGonagall what has happened," Snape said.

Draco nodded and went away.

" Miss Malfoy, I'm going to use magic to take of your clothes, and trust me it's not something I want to do" Snape said.

Soon Hermione had her back brace and neck brace fastened and had gotten her clothes on.

" now since you are now a Slytherin then I will as your head of house refrain you from attending classes."

" WHAT?!" Hermione shouted.

" As a human, you have to use your animagus form or should I say forms, yes I know your a shifter Miss Malfoy, anyways back to my point you have to be in your cat form as my pet" Snape said trying to calm her down.

Hermione thought a bit and nodded, at least she could still be in classes.. But this was Snape there usually was something else.

" What's the catch Professor? besides why should I be pretending to be your pet?"

" Because if I let you out as a human you need to explain why you are now in Slytherin and even then you would have to explain how you managed to break your back. Which then again will get you in trouble as no one will believe the whole of Gryffindor house was doing that to you and no one would believe that the rest of the bloody golden trio would even lay a hand on you." Snape explained. "Also the catch is that you have to treat the students as I do. Meaning caring and protecting Slytherins and being mean to Gryffindors. Scratch them, bite them.. Pee on them " Snape told with a small smile.

" I'm not going to pee in class."

" You're a cat no one cares. Cats do that so your ass is covered. "

" I'm going to ignore that, Severus." " Are we on familiar terms now.. Hermione ?"

Hermione bit her lip as she heard the way her name sounded like the finest silk coming out of his mouth.

" If I'm going to be your.. Pet then we have to get used to that because I don't know if you knew but it's possible to read a cat's thoughts... especially animagus's," She said.

-

" McGonagall. I have two things I need to tell you."

"What is it Mr Malfoy? I'm in the middle of a class if you did not notice."

"Well I just though that you wanted to know that Snape has gotten himself a pet and that I saw Voldemort kidnap Granger"

" Snape has got a pet !"

" Yes but honestly I thought that you would care a tiny bit more about your student getting kidnapped then him having a pet." He muttered. " Actually wait I'm not that surprised because you Gryffindors only care about your own pathetic asses " he snarled as he stormed out the door.

He was proud of himself. He had said what he really thought of the Gryffindors and he had managed to make McGonagall forget she knew that Hermione even was an animagus.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Ron dragged their feet to the double potions. When they got in there however, all the Slytherins were already there and a cat sat by Snape's desk.

When the boys and the rest of the Gryffindors - who had been a bit late- looked at the Slytherins again, they all had tomatoes in their hands.

" NOW!" Draco shouted. The Slytherins grinned and threw the tomatoes.

" What in the world is going on here ?" Snape asked looking at the Gryffindors who had tomato stains all over their clothes.

" But professor it was the Slytherins, " Harry protested and glared at the Slytherins who now sat like angels by their desks.

" Oh is that so?" Snape said and smirked. " Shadow did you see anything?"

The cat merely flicked her tail.

" Oh wait that's me" she thought.

'Shadow' aka Hermione looked at Snape and shaked her head.

" My cat did not see anything so if you please Mr Potter, don't go about telling lies. Now start on the feel good potions" Snape said and glared at the students. When he looked at the slytherins his glare softened.

Snape went to his desk and carefully took the cat into his arms and scratched behind the cat's ear.

Hermione purred, the cat part of her animagus was more real than her snake animagus because she had been a cat when the polyjuice potion had gone wrong. Therefore the cat behaviour had got a bi-effect, but of course it was a real help when she was in her animagus form.

" Why the bloody hell does Snape have a cat ?" Ron whispered.

" I don't know, but considering how the bloody cat looks at us she could have been Hermione. "

" How do you know the cat is a female ?"

" Because for one Snape would never had gotten a male pet, I bet it's because it would just remind him of us or something. Don't ask me why. And second, filch is as crazy as Snape and he too has a female cat" Harry whispered.

" Well at least it's not Hermione, at least how she looked when we left her.." Ron muttered.


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

" Watch" Harry muttered to Ron and leaned over to where Draco was.

He sneezed, so spit and snot landed in the potion. Just as the spit landed in the potion, Draco had added snake spit which, in turn, had made the whole potion blow up and cover Draco and a few other Slytherins.

Hermione felt a sudden rage go through her body. Not only had Harry tampered with the potion on purpose, but he had also managed to make it land on Draco and a few others.

Hermione jumped from Snape's lap and the minute she was on the floor there was a black Mamba.

Snape had immediately gone over to the Slytherins, muttering spells to save the boys, especially Draco. He owed him, especially as he had helped saved Draco's little sister.

An image of Hermione's naked body when he had to place the back brace and neck brace, made his pants feel a bit to tight.

" And here I thought I was over the stupid hormones" he thought.


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

" A snake !" Ron shouted, he was pale as a ghost.

" I thought you were only afraid of spiders ?"

" Are you kidding? Harry, don't you see it?"

" See what ?"

" The cat turned into a snake, it's nagini and that has to be voldemort in disguise as Snape. He actually helps students."

Hermione slithered towards the two boys.

" Why did you blow that potion Harry ? You know it's a dangerous potion, so why blow it?" Hermione slithered.

" Bloody hell" Harry exclaimed.

" What?" Ron asked.

" I definantly have had enough of Hermione's voice, I swear it sounds like it's her speaking" Harry answered and pointed at the snake.

Hermione bared her fangs and bit Neville in the arm as he was, as usual, not paying attention. The fun thing about her poison was that if Neville now touched any of his fellow classmates then the poison would go over to them.

She then transformed back to a cat, and went quickly over to Draco. Snape had managed to save him, but the others had to go to the hospital wing.

Draco picked the cat up, and cradled it in his arms. " I'm alright, it's nothing to worry about" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione peered up in dracos face, even though he was saved, he was definantly scarred for the rest of his life. There was already a scar that ran from the bottom of his right eye and a bit down his cheek.

If you added a black patch over that eye, then he would look like a pirate. The thought made hermione look at Snape, she wondered how he would look without his working clothes on. She decided to take a look in his closet later, but for now she wanted to stay with her brother, it looked as if he needed her. But for some reason Snape looked almost angry at Draco, she felt him shift the grip, oh yeah that was right, she still had the back brace, if she remembered correctly then she was not supposed to get much pressure on her back now.


	14. Chapter 14

( sorry for not writing people, but im in the middle of my holiday.. Anyways im starting on writing up new chapters now though)

It had been a while since the accident in the potions room, but Hermione still stayed in the cat form, it was safer. The holidays were approaching.

" Oh come on now, you will have to get out sooner or later, your back is healed what is the problem ?" Snape asked visibly angry. He could not understand the female mind sometimes.

" She has to go back to her home," Draco muttered where he sat reading a book in an armchair in Snape's dorm.

Snape frowned, they had all agreed on not telling anyone that Hermione actually was a Malfoy, that would surely make her a dead person walking. But he still did not know the truth about Hermione's family, and Draco could not tell anything as he was under a blood oath.

Reluctantly, Hermione transformed back into a human. She did not want to get Snape on her tail, that would be dangerous. Because if Snape had something on you he would use it for what it was worth.

" Anyways, how does the dark mark stuff work?" Hermione asked quietly, " theoretically" she added quickly.

" Well you have to prove yourself to the Dark Lord, and if he sees you as a qualified candidate he will give you a test, and if you manage to do that then he will give you the dark mark" Snape explained.

Hermione nodded and after saying goodnight she went to her dorm. It was still a bit strange to have to go to the Gryffindor dorms, especially as she had gotten to like the Slytherin dorms. But since they had agreed to keep her Pureblood identity a secret then she had no other choice.

To say that the Gryffindors was shocked was the understatement of the year.

" Hermione !" Ron asked and gaped.

" Yes Weasley its me, got any problems maybe you would have wanted me dead !" Hermione snarled, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to not lash out and kill him on the spot.

" No I swear it was the Death Eaters who controlled us I swear."

" Oh.. Ok, sorry I guess I did not think of that one..." she muttered and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

" I'm going to bed at least" she added and went to her room.

Meanwhile Snape was itching in his fingers, this was strange it only happened when he was afraid for someone. Usually it concerned Draco, but the only danger the boy could get in now, was that his hair would light up in flames where he was sleeping on the armchair. Could it be Hermione he was worried about, if so why?

Snape fell asleep having made a plan that would need the help of Draco tomorrow.


End file.
